Sonfics: Bella & Edward
by ListenBooBoo8
Summary: Different songs all my readers should suggest for me to write about anything EdwardXBella Rated T for now... Depends on what songs


**Bella POV**

Being in love sucks, especially when it's with your best friend. How do I know? I have to live with it every day. I have no choice. Here's my story

_So I'm 11 and just moved to Forks where my dad lives. It's my first day of school and I'm freaking out. I walk in and everybody looks at me like I'm their new toy. I see a green-eyed boy sitting alone and I go sit by him._

"_Hi." I say, shyly._

"_Hey, are you new here?" He asks._

"_Yeah I just moved here and I don't know anybody so…"_

"_That's okay, I will be happy to hang out with you."_

And that's how our friendship began. A lot has changed since then. Instead of hiding and shying away from attention, I keep to myself but if someone approaches me I'm not afraid to speak my mind. Edward is the typical jock who has the head- cheerleader girlfriend. I have been avoiding them lately since Tanya, his girlfriend told me something awhile back….(**A/N when its italicized it's the past)**

_I'm walking back to my car when I see Tanya waiting next to my door._

"_Hey Tanya, whats up?"_

"_Oh don't pull that bullshit, I know you like Edward and I would just like to tell you the truth so you aren't heartbroken when he tells you himself." She says_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Well we were talking the other day and he was telling me about how you are so plain and that nobody would ever like you and that he wants you to stop bothering him. He said that he only hung out with you for pity and that you weren't cool enough to hang out with."_

"_What?" I ask. I thought he was my bestfriend, I thought. How could he do this._

"_Umm…. Thanks for the heads up Tanya. I will be sure to leave you alone."_

_I ran to my car and sped home where I ran to my room and cried knowing my bestfriend was gone._

And that's how I ended up here in my bedroom. I turned on the radio and You belong with me started blasting through my speakers.

_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend**_

_**She's upset**_

_**Going off about something that you said**_

'_**cause she doesn't get your humor like I do**_

_**I'm in the room**_

_**It's a typical Tuesday night**_

_**Listening to the kinda music she doesn't like**_

_**And she'll never know your story like I do.**_

'_**cause she wears short skirts I wear t- shirts**_

_**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**_

_**Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find**_

_**What your looking for has been here the whole time**_

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**_

_**Been here all along, so why cant you see you belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans**_

_**I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be**_

_**Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself**_

_**Hey isn't this easy**_

_**And you've got a smile that can light up this whole town**_

_**I haven't seen it in awhile since she brought you down**_

_**You say you're fine I know you better then that**_

_**Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that**_

_**She wears high heals **_

_**I wear sneakers**_

_**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**_

_**Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find**_

_**What your looking for has been here the whole time**_

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**_

_**Been here all along, so why cant you see you belong with me**_

_**Standing by you**_

_**Waiting at your back door**_

_**All this time how could you not know baby**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**Oh, I remember you driving to my house**_

_**In the middle of the night**_

_**I'm the one who makes you laugh**_

_**Even though you're about to cry.**_

_**I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams**_

_**Think I know where you belong**_

_**Think I know it's with me**_

_**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you **_

_**Been here all along**_

_**So why cant you see you belong with me**_

_**Standing by you**_

_**Waiting at your back door**_

_**All this time how could you not know baby**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_

As the song ended I realized that it sounded just like my life. Thank you Taylor Swift.

~~~~~~~DAY SKIP~~~~~~~~~~

I arrive at school and I see Tanya making out with Edward. Typical. I walk by and Edward sees me.

"HEY BELLA, WAIT!" He says

I start walking faster hopeing he gets the hint to leave me alone but sadly he follows.

"Bella. Wait whats wrong? What did I do?" He asks

"Was I a charity case to you? Did you not think I would find out that you are only friends with me out of pity? Well thanks. I really appreciate that you would pretend to be my friend for so long. Really it makes me feel wonderful. You know what? Just leave me alone. You will never have to deal with such a plain annoying girl following you around anymore. Congrats, you got your wish." I walk away before he can say anything and run to the bathroom to cry.

Once I got my act together I go to class and pretend like nothing happened. School goes by agonizingly slow and I head home.

~~~~~~2 weeks later~~~~~~~

Today is our homecoming dance and I am decked out in my purple dress and black converse. I haven't talked to Edward at all and it is killing me. I just know he and Tanya are going to win Homecoming King and Queen. I just arrived at the school and I walk in. All my classmates are running around and I see Edward standing alone, which confuses me. I hear them say that they are about to reveal homecoming king and queen so I go and sit down.

"Okay everybody, Your homecoming Queen and King are Edward Cullen and Tanya Denali"

I see Edward head to the stage but he doesn't go to Tanya. He asks for the microphone and starts talking.

"Hey,ummmm I'm Edward Cullen and I need to fix a mistake that happened two weeks ago. My EX-girlfriend Tanya told the most important girl in my life that nobody would want her, but the truth is. I DO. I have been in love with her since I met her and I would do anything for her. She has always been there for me and I need her back and my life and to be with me. Bella? I know you're here. Where are you?"

I walk forward and he immediately takes me into his arms and kisses me. I learned that day that: Maybe love doesn't suck after all….


End file.
